FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a valve control device for controlling a valve for a pressure fluid, including a cylindrical coil with a longitudinal axis and a coil wire wound onto a coil body, coil terminal pins which are secured to a terminal pin carrier of the coil body disposed on an end surface of the coil and which are electrically conductively connected to the coil wire, a yoke ring housing which surrounds the coil and has an opening for a terminal of the coil, and a housing wall facing toward the end surface of the coil, on which the yoke ring housing is secured by a fastening element.
An example of such a valve control device is an electronic control unit for an anti-lock brake system (ABS) in a motor vehicle, in which brake fluid actuating wheel brakes is controlled with one or two valves per wheel. Each of the valves are actuated by a respective electromagnet.
A valve control device that is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 42 32 205 A1 has a cylindrical coil which contains a coil wire wound onto a coil body. Coil terminal pins, which are disposed parallel to the longitudinal axis of the coil and are secured in a terminal pin carrier of the coil body disposed on an end surface of the coil, are electrically conductively connected to the coil wire. A yoke ring housing that surrounds the coil has an opening on its yoke ring bottom toward the end surface of the coil, for the coil terminal pins or the terminal pin carrier. The coil terminal pins protruding from the yoke ring housing are introduced into openings in a housing wall facing toward the end surface of the coil. The yoke ring housing is secured to the housing wall of the valve control device by an elastic fastening element, which also surrounds the coil terminal pins.
Such a valve control device has a great structural height in the direction of the legs of the coil, since on one hand the terminal pin carrier cannot be allowed to be less than a minimum structural height, otherwise the coil terminal pins could not be stably secured therein. On the other hand, a winding region of the terminal pins, which is defined by one turn of the coil wire around the terminal pins for producing an electrically conductive connection, has a negative effect on the structural height of the valve control device since the winding region is located outside the yoke ring housing and therefore increases the distance between the yoke ring housing or the terminal pin carrier and the housing wall.
In such a valve control device, the danger also exists of the coil wire, which is guided through an upper stop of the coil body and the terminal pin carrier to the winding region of the terminal pins, being stripped of its insulation by sharp edges of the opening in the yoke ring housing when the yoke ring housing is mounted on the coil, thus forming a short circuit between the yoke ring housing and the coil wire.
In a magnet valve which is known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 43 10 960 A1, the terminal pins are extended laterally out of the yoke ring housing through an opening in the yoke ring sheath surrounding the coil.